<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'd give you saturn's rings by pumpkinpickles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531930">i'd give you saturn's rings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpickles/pseuds/pumpkinpickles'>pumpkinpickles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Pining, Spoilers, Unexpected Visitors, also contains minor spoilers for mythros and waltz ! be warned !, fell in love with EACH OTHER, in other words theyre both pining fools but no one needs to know :3ccc, listen this is just my brain going what if the two most loving LIs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpickles/pseuds/pumpkinpickles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the early mornings, in the dead of the night, there's always someone he'll think of. Fritz takes a breath, another, and pretends that that person doesn't exist like he does in his mind. </p><p>And then, one early morning, one dead of the night, he appears; and Fritz can only laugh and say "hello", heart stuttering too much to do much more.</p><p>(or: twice waltz will walk into fritz's life and tell him he's here to stay, the second time clearer than the last.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fritzgerald Aiden Leverton/Waltz Cresswell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'd give you saturn's rings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>some uuuh notes:</p><p>- MAJOR SPOILERS FOR WHO THE WITCHES ARE AND MYTHROS<br/>- lucette, mythros and waltz are siblings in the chosen family sense.<br/>- a perfect universe where hildyr never got her hands on mythros or lucette. idk what happened and idc lol i just want my found family.<br/>- pls dont b mean i havent written in like 5ever rip :"(((<br/>- enjoy !!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>“A visitor for the princess?"</p><p>The maid hurriedly nods, eyes firmly fixed upon the ground before her. Abashedly, Fritz pulls his shirt back on, slinging a wet towel over his shoulder.</p><p>The sun has barely risen. Fritz looks out towards the brightening sky as he wipes a hand under his sweaty chin. How unfortunate. He’d hoped to be a little more cleaned up after his morning exercises before waking the princess.</p><p>Still, most would know better than to call upon the princess before daybreak. Fritz frowns. He only hopes the visitor bears good tidings.</p><p>“I understand. Thank you for letting me know.”</p><p>As the maid scurries off, Fritz returns the practice sword to its stand. The weight of his usual sword now returned to its original position on his hip returns the sense of ease the news of a visitor had taken.</p><p>Adjusting his shirt on properly, Fritz mentally counts off the people it could be. To have specifically requested for the princess, only so few come to mind. None of them are people that should be kept waiting either, so Fritz quickens his steps towards the gate.</p><p>Dawn light casts his path in an awaking orange glow as Fritz cuts across the courtyard. It helps him to just manage to make out the figure standing patiently outside, the sight of whom has Fritz lowering his hand firmly set upon his sword's sheath. </p><p>Hearing the loud crunch of cobblestones near, the man lifts his head. Fritz cannot hold back a smile when the man’s face lights up upon seeing him. Surely no bad news could pass from those lips.</p><p>“Hello, Waltz.”</p><p>The raven visitor waves in greeting, golden bangles tinkling as merrily as his voice. “Good morning!” </p><p>“Just barely.” Fritz teases. Not even the odd shadows cast by dawn light filtered through the gates can hide Waltz’s brilliant smile. The witch’s infectious cheer lightens the dreary morning instantly. </p><p>“The princess is still asleep.” Fritz says. Muscles still sore from the workout, Fritz tilts his head to one side with a loud crack. Waltz's adam's apple bobs, hard. "I think she'll wake in another hour or so, if your news can wait."</p><p>"Ah, that's alright." Waltz says. He holds up a paper bag, still steaming. A warm scent wafts from it, the deniable sweetness of chocolate and butter. The smell alone has Fritz perking up, eyes glittering. “I just came to deliver these.”</p><p>Fritz eagerly receives the bag through the iron wrought gates, peeking into it with much anticipation. The sight makes a giddy smile spread across his face.</p><p>“Chocolate croissants!” Fritz sighs, holding the bag close to him.</p><p>“Freshly made from the best baker in town.” Waltz says proudly. “I was passing by the baker’s and thought you might want some for breakfast.”</p><p>“It’ll be an indulgence.” Fritz says, even as his hand is already sneaking one out. “But i’ll live. Thank you. I’ll share them with the princess and Sir Myth.”</p><p>“Sure.” Waltz grins, as Fritz takes a bite. In front of anyone else, Fritz would never act so improper. It wouldn’t do if anyone caught the next Head Knight sneaking sweets and pastries, after all. </p><p>But before Waltz’s gentle countenance, the walls Fritz built to protect himself and his reputation crumble easily, willingly. It comes naturally - to speak out, to act out, to not behave - much more than Fritz would usually be comfortable to admit.</p><p>Perhaps it was due to Waltz’s odd space he’d carved for himself in the hearts of everyone he met, yet never staying long enough to fill it with his own physical self. It is often easier to bare yourself to someone you never know when you’ll next see; a comforting emotional reliance, without the physical judgement of lingering eyes and harsh whispers that Fritz always is afraid will follow after.</p><p>Yet with Waltz, Fritz finds himself never worrying. It would come as an easy admittance to say that Waltz’s presence relaxes him instead.</p><p>“And here I thought it was you who smelled so sweet.” Fritz smiles, after a hearty swallow. </p><p>In the sunrise, Waltz’s dark complexion run shades deeper, more beautiful as they dye in red; from his cheeks to the tips of his nose and ears.</p><p>“Just the croissants.” Waltz laughs, slightly squeakier than usual. “How’s everyone been?”</p><p>“Good.” Fritz replies, even though his hand drops a tad, appetite waning. He feels his smile slacking, and forces it upright again. “The princess is doing well in her studies, and Sir Myth is planning on which council member to exile next.”</p><p>Waltz lets out a sudden chuckle at the mention of his brother’s pettiness. The sound lifts the weight on Fritz’s heart a little, allowing it enough space to flutter.</p><p>“What about you, our future Court Witch?” Fritz grins, finding this line of conversation much easier to follow, when he knows the mirth that will rise out of Waltz from it. “Ready to be chained to the kingdom?”</p><p>The infamous witch for avoiding a permanent title in the castle laughs. “Soon, soon. I just need to tie up a few loose ends.”</p><p>“That’s what you said a year ago. And the year before that. And that.” </p><p>Waltz whistles through his teeth. “Lucette won’t let me go for it, huh?”</p><p>“She talks about it every other day.” Fritz says. “You sister misses you, Waltz.”</p><p>Waltz’s eyes soften at the mention of the auburn. “I do too. But I’ll take a pass on royal politics, for now. Besides, the tavern still needs me.”</p><p>“Far as I've heard, Lady Delora is doing a better job than you holding down the fort.” Fritz teases. “Tarot too boring for you?”</p><p>Waltz laughs again, this time rowdier. “I’ve never been good at cards. Curses though - I’m yours.” </p><p>Fritz can’t help but laugh along, tension easing from his frame. “Ooh, a troublemaker. Practicing the outlawed arts of magic.”</p><p>“Careful, knight.” Waltz leans in, theatrical. “Or I might just hex you for your insolence.”</p><p>Fritz tries in vain to muffle his growing laughter with a fist. “I’d like to see you try. I’ll come for you, hexed to the death or not.”</p><p>It takes a moment amidst his endless laughter to register that Waltz has not made his usual witty comeback. Instead, he stands still, staring unblinking at Fritz.</p><p>“You would?” </p><p>Fritz lowers his hand, suddenly overcome with another feeling; something he cannot name, something that stirs in the pit of his stomach and stays. “Only if you hex me. And only because you love to elude the princess so.”</p><p>That garners another laugh out of Waltz. “Not on purpose. She’s far too busy these days.”</p><p>Fritz’s smile unknowingly dims. “Aren’t we all.”</p><p>At the sight of the falling smile, Waltz takes a small step forward, presses a gloved hand to the gate. It makes a soft creaking sound, as if knocking on a door, as if asking permission. Fritz holds the bag against his suddenly quick heart, and swallows down the urge to look away from Waltz’s gentle, asking eyes.</p><p>“How about you?” Waltz asks. No coercion nor force to be heard. The unspoken concern makes Fritz’s heart ache.</p><p>It would be easy to lie. But the simplicity of the question begets honesty that longs to roll off Fritz’s tongue. Instead, he tucks it away, and offers a half-truth.</p><p>“Had better days. Training to be Head Knight isn’t easy.” Fritz says, still managing to keep his smile steady. </p><p>The raven doesn’t call him out on his avoidance, even though his smile does flicker. The sight makes Fritz ache to have it whole, say something to turn it as bright as the rising sun again.</p><p>But nothing comes to mind, suddenly tongue-tied as he is. Out of fear, out of anxiety, out of the enchanting way the wakening light dances across Waltz’s slender form.</p><p>“The knighting is in a week, isn’t it?” Waltz says, voice a musical hum. “Officially, that is.”</p><p>Fritz nods. “The ceremony, too.” </p><p>Just the thought of having to succeed his father makes him queasy. The princess and Sir Myth made it sound so easy - all he had to do was walk into the main hall, get down on one knee and Lucette would do the rest. Yet it is the thought of what it represents that scares Fritz - a legacy to inherit, a reputation to scrub clean from the recent soilings of a rebellion.</p><p>“My father would say I am being silly to worry.” Fritz inadvertently voices outloud, smile twisting.</p><p>Sometimes it scares him, how easily the urge to act out rears its head whenever he’s around Waltz. How easily he can be disgustingly honest, the raw truth even now tasting like sand when he speaks. Drying his mouth, rendering him speechless.</p><p>Yet Fritz cannot find it in him to do anything different before the raven. Something in him twists even worse when he considers the option.</p><p>Yet Fritz still cannot meet his eye, gaze instead following the clouds behind Waltz. </p><p>“Worry affects even the best of us.” </p><p>Waltz’s voice cuts through Fritz, sharp and firm. When he looks back, Waltz’s gaze is just as gentle as before, yet more knowing, more soft. His hand is gripping a bar of the gate so tightly the iron appears to nearly warp. The streaming light sets him powerfully ablaze, oranges and gold blending into the neutral tones he favours to wear.</p><p>The contrast of speech, action and feeling makes Fritz’s heart leap.</p><p>“And you are the best of them all.” Waltz finishes, less a statement and more a declaration. “So you <em> will </em>do fine. Trust me.”</p><p>The sun, Waltz, warms the knight. </p><p>Laughter emerges from Fritz, a surprised sound of embarrassment. Finds himself again at a loss for words, but this time the pleasant burning of his ears tell him it’s because of something more.</p><p>He reaches out, and is surprised again; this time by the urge to pry Waltz's hand away from the iron and press his lips to the palm and whisper thanks, once more. </p><p>“You’ll hurt your fingers.” Fritz says instead, drawing his hand back.</p><p>Waltz hastily withdraws his hand as well, face rosy from the sunrise. The touch seems to have made him aware of his strong words. “Oh - I - No -. I’m fine. I hope I didn’t - didn’t cross any lines?”</p><p>“No, no. You didn’t.” Fritz smiles, thankful for how easy it is to do so around Waltz. “Thank you.”</p><p>“I’m glad.” Waltz says, visibly relaxing. Less than discreetly, he crosses his hands behind his back. “I’d hate to see you stuff up on your big day.”</p><p>“See me?” Fritz echoes.</p><p>“I’ll be there.” Waltz grins, as if he hadn’t just dropped a sudden bombshell in the middle of their conversation. “Right in front, next to Lucette.”</p><p>There are more reasons than there are stars for Waltz’s dislike for the castle. Some reasons less traumatic than others, but understandable nonetheless. So to have him state so confidently that he’d be there is a shock to say the least.</p><p>“I thought you hated being in the castle.” Fritz says, eyes wide, heart thundering loudly behind his ribcage.</p><p>“I do. But I wouldn’t miss your knighting for the world.” Waltz says, meeting Fritz’s shocked look with a warm one of his own.</p><p>“Thank you. I...That means a lot.” </p><p>The words come out softer and more emotional than he intended for it to be. Fritz can’t help it, not when the sentiment alone makes his heart full to bursting.</p><p>“No worries.” Waltz replies, easily, confidently. As if he never would have considered anything else, anything less. </p><p>And the notion leaves Fritz tongue-tied, again, but for a much, much better reason now.</p><p>For a moment, neither speak, each too lost in the connotations hidden between the lines of the conversation to say anything. Yet neither make the move to part either, lingering in the moment that exists as if only for the two of them alone.</p><p>Suddenly, the bubble pops with a distant shuffle of grass from the courtyard, the faraway clicks of hedge trimmers. </p><p>Turning, Fritz belatedly realises that the gardeners have woken, as has the sun fully risen.</p><p>Waltz seems to realise this as well with a quick glance up at the sky. Looking at each other, still hesitating, neither wanting to speak of the unavoidable departure first.</p><p>“The princess should be waking up.” Fritz eventually says, duty bound. But he sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, as if regretting the words. </p><p>Waltz shakes his head, understanding without words exchanged. “I need to get back, too. Parfait might be worrying.”</p><p>“Okay. See you soon?” Somehow, the words - promise - stick in Fritz’s throat, sweet like honey.</p><p>“See you soon.” Waltz replies, still smooth as butter. And on what Fritz must assume for the sake of his heart is a whim, slips his hand through the gate to give Fritz’s hand a squeeze. </p><p>Before Fritz can do anything but stare and turn bright red, Waltz has let go and run off with a wave and a smile brighter than the overhead sun.</p><p>Suddenly finding himself incapable of motion, Fritz stands unmoving at the gate, watching Waltz disappear down the road at a breakneck pace.</p><p>When he finds his legs less jelly and more flesh again, Fritz finds himself wanting to move in a completely different direction out to town, after a certain raven.</p><p>Oh, by the mercy of the princess. Fritz squeezes his eyes shut, presses the back of his hand to his mouth. Tries to ignore the prickling of his ears, his cheeks, his neck, everywhere.</p><p>Only to be left longing for the cooler temperature of someone’s lips there instead.</p><p>Fritz’s eyes fly open at the realisation of <em> whose </em>lips fill the gap in his imagination. Turns tenfold more red, more hot.</p><p>At the ripe age of twenty-five, Fritzgerald Aiden Leverton has finally fallen in love. </p><p>With his charge’s, the Crown Princess, brother, no less.</p><p>Oh, by the mercy of the princess indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>